


Thunderstruck

by Music_compass



Series: Fire Emblem: Fanfics - Angst Route [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Aggressively listening to FE sad music hhhhhhh, Angst, Deals with heavy stuff, Ephraim being prone to getting almost killed, G I V E H I M L O V E, Goddammit have just generally in pain unhappy Innes, Innes with every last drop of anxiety, Innes with nightmares, M/M, PTSD Innes?, Seems one-sided, Talk of Suicide, What if there is no happy ending?, but really not, like usual, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_compass/pseuds/Music_compass
Summary: "It hurts, Innes...""I know it does... Just breathe."





	Thunderstruck

**“Ephraim!”**

He called out in the pouring rain, the waterfall of cold droplets stained his hands and hair. It drowned out his voice as it barely managed to come out of his dry throat. He trembled in the fields—the last one out of an entire army to survive that enemy strike. He fell to his knees near his now-fallen rival who he had just recently come to admire. Black tendrils looped around his legs in an effort to drown him in the ground as he screamed out of horror and pleaded for mercy.

_Give up._

“No…”

_You’ll never win._

“I will!”

_You’ll never save them._

“I can!”

_You’re worthless._

“I’m…”

_You aren’t good enough._

_You’ll never be a good king._

** _Everyone hates you._ **

** _Just die already._ **

He woke up.

He was inside of the medical tent—it was clear to him due to the red line it had near the tip of the pyramid-shaped shelter. He wiped his brow with his right sleeve, gently swiping the beads of sweat that had come post-nightmare.

He wanted nothing more than to confirm his pleading brain that no one was dead… but even the chatter outside didn’t help. His heart pounded with fear and—somewhat—fury. He wanted to know deeply where his worry stemmed from, and whether or not it would really happen. It won’t, right…?

It happened frequently. He never tells anyone; not even his own sister. Yet, his movements have been sluggish and careful, as opposed to the swift and graceful prince he was.

He shook off his worry. Though, he did wonder why he was in a medical tent… He had no scars, and no pain… but a strikingly pounding headache that he realized grew as soon as he scanned for injuries. He winced every time it pounded in a beat. But… that couldn’t be why he was in a medical tent… right…? He was soon to receive his desired answer once he heard footsteps come his way.

“Innes!”

A voice called, “Oh, thank the Gods!”

The Frelian prince had no idea what the workup of the voice was about, but his heart steadied when he classed the voice of being that of his foolish rival that almost always appeared in his dreams… Then again came the worry.

“You’re awake!” The voice said again, the owner now kneeling in front like he was bowing. It didn’t give Innes any pride, unfortunately—just questions.

“What happened?” Innes asked, swinging his legs over to sit comfortably on the edge. The bed creaked with his movements, as if it reflected on how his joints felt.

“Well…” Ephraim started, completely sitting now. His right leg was propped up while his left was flat on the grass carpet. His expression turned somber, and almost panicked, but he managed to look as relaxed as he usually is—albeit a bit smug. He was always a mix of everything.

“You passed out.”

“Very descriptive.” Innes retorted, rolling his eyes.

“No, I mean…” The younger prince halted. He shifted his eyes, as if to find the words to properly explain on the tent fabric. Innes’s gaze followed the latter’s.

“You… You took a blow that was meant for me.” He shakily stated, his hands visibly trembling. Innes wanted nothing more than to steady those large hands; to assure him that everything would be alright, that no one would die, that no one would get hurt—but he couldn’t. He, too, had those fears.

“Your legs…” Ephraim whispered, barely breaking he silence and mutual anxiety, “I don’t think they can move anymore.”

“What nonsense are you spouting this time?” Innes spoke up, externally infuriated, yet internally panicking. What did that mean?

“Just that. You won’t be able to walk anymore.”

Those words echoed in the older prince’s mind, bouncing off of the walls in his skull like a ball. It stung his chest.

“How do you know that for certain?” He rushed, nearly grasping Ephraim’s shoulders in his quaking hands.

“Eirika told me about this…” Ephraim started, “I think it has something to due with an extreme excess of stress and fear…”

Innes paused his actions. He tried to move his legs, but nothing came out of it. He tried to move his legs by force, but even then, they wouldn’t budge.

His eyes widened, a slight glassy film proceeding to shimmer over them.

“Ephraim.” He whimpered.

“I’m so sorry.” The latter prince averted his gaze, hiding the pink that stained his nose and cheeks.

. . .

It was an hour after this encounter. Ephraim managed to lift the heftier prince off of his immobile base, and he was now Innes’s mode of transportation for as long as he was in this condition… Which it seemed it was going to be forever.

Now that the prince of Frelia was in this frail state, he only had a sole role in the army—a tactician. He didn’t make a large fuss out of it, but this did render him useless in battle. Less time in battle means that he didn’t have enough strength to protect those he needed to even if he did gain his legs back.

And, there was another issue—if he isn’t in battle, how is he supposed to stop Ephraim from getting into danger, or possibly death…?

All of that fear rattled his heart, desperately clasping a hand over his throat to possibly have even a sliver of a chance to hide the aggressive beating of his pulse that mastered itself to the side of his neck. His eyes blazed open in shock and worry, and looked alert; the opposite of his dazed state.

“Prince Innes.”

A hand gently pointed to an open field on the planning map; however, whether or not that was intentional was a question that newly formed at the back of the tactician’s mind. It startled the prince and nearly had him fly out of his seat in shock.

“You look deeply in pain.” The voice soothed, and left the wooden seat to comfort said prince.

“Seth…” The prince called, but was cut short by the lack of knowing where he wanted his thoughts to go.

“Prince Ephraim will be safe,” The Renais twins’ retainer whispered to the troubled male, “I assure you.”

Innes’s heart skipped several beats. “How did you—“

“He means a lot to you, does he not?”

Seth’s tone ended with a smug, yet motherly sense of question. His lips had curled into a warm, inviting smile, soothing even the panicking strategist.

Before being able to respond, Innes was enveloped into a loose, but protective embrace. The prince’s eyes had developed a hot film, and soon let tears pour out into the instructor’s shoulder.

“Can I trust him in your hands?” Seth asked, still embracing Innes’s shaking structure.

Innes should be asking that, not Seth. So… why…?

“Guide his hand, Prince Innes.”

And that was all that was left of that exchange. Innes—unable to stand from his seat—had led the brigade into yet another victory.

As the sun pierced the field from behind grey clouds, the heat of battle struck into the tactician’s chest with a lingering reluctance to sit idly by, but it was all he could manage with his frail state. Every time he had pointed a finger to order a soldier, the skies grew dark and rumbles burned through the land. The earth seemed as if it would crumble beneath the loud sound of the upcoming, raging storm.

After a short, silent fanfare of victory, the competing soldiers had retreated back to base, with Ephraim last to follow.

“Innes!” The latter prince gasped for air. He was drenched in the pouring rain, with his armor sagging the loose fabric of his tunic. His hair had dripped onto the former’s scrolls and robe, angering said prince.

“What were you doing, you fool?!” Innes shouted, whilst being scooped up by the very man he was frustrated towards.

“Trying to get everyone off the field!” Ephraim retorted, rushing his immobile rival to safety, “You’d scold me if I hadn’t; I just know it.”

“You’re so insufferable.” However, Innes chuckled a bit with that, and felt safe within the younger’s arms, despite the wall of rain and constant grumble of thunder.

When the two made it back to the base, Seth welcomed them with open arms—well, Innes got the motherly treatment. Ephraim was reprimanded for his reckless actions, endangering himself and the man he was to lug around due to disability.

“May I take you back to your quarters for the night?” Seth requested, and Innes responded positively, giving a nod as a symbol of acceptance.

Within the dark walls of his room, Innes’s thoughts roamed freely, bouncing around like this morning. He lay his hands on his chest in an intertwining clasp, and felt comfortable with his pulse for the first time that day.

“Ephraim…” He whispered to himself, unaware that the male he wasn’t exactly calling for was just brushing past his door as he thought aloud.

“That fool… Why do I care so much?” He asked the ceiling, “That nuisance just wastes away in battle while I sit and point. What good am I? How is am I to become king of Frelia if I cannot so much walk?!”

Ephraim reached for the entrance to his rival’s room, but reluctantly pulled away. He sauntered back to his room in pooling boots, hidden by the glimmer of lightning and a lasting groan of thunder.

—————

“Good morning, Innes!” Tana’s boisterous, confident attitude flooded the room, seemingly brightening the area. Eirika chuckled at the sight of her best friend in such a mood.

Innes silently sat at the dining quarters, grumbling beneath his breath. Then, HE came in.

“Ephraim!” Tana embraced the Prince of Renais with wide arms, as if she hadn’t seen him in three years. Innes scoffed and looked away, and made an admonitory remark to his sister.

“Tana, you are being obnoxious.” He growled. In reality, he just felt inadequate. Tana’s glow matched Ephraim’s perfectly, seeming as the better fit for the prince—No, he needed to stop. That wouldn’t do him any good, to think like that; but all it was… was the truth.

Tana and Ephraim’s smiles reflected each other, as if they were made for one another. Tana had always seemed to light up any place she was in, garnering more attention to her than to Innes, who frequently brought moods down with heavily-weighted insults and criticism that sounded more like discreet remarks of displease than any help. Tana had much more kindness and care for others, and Innes just wanted to live to become king. He had only done was what best to further his ability in being able to rule, rather than do what he wanted. he had more prowess in battle, but she had more prowess in forming important and everlasting bonds. Innes was nothing compared to Tana.

Innes had thrown down his scroll and quill in anger. Seth looked back with worry, and Eirika followed. Tana ran to her brother with concern, but was pushed away. Ephraim didn’t move.

“Innes?” Ephraim asked, eyes widening, “Are you okay?”

Innes stayed quiet and unresponsive. He didn’t move, nor say anything—even his breath was quiet and unwavering. The light of sunrise peeked through the loose curtains, blinding him.

Just like his light.

Innes shook his head, his tufts of mossy green hitting his jaw. He needed desperately to get rid of Ephraim from his thoughts.

But he couldn’t.

No matter how hard he tried.

He just… couldn’t let go.

That man who had burst into his life by one day in the past, spinning the clock inside his mind, forever blurring lines between friend and foe—that man he met at his sister’s birthday celebration several years ago… What changed his heart?

That way he stood gallantly whenever finishing off an enemy or a monster; with his hand on his waist and lance, his hip cocked to the side with a slight bounce… that glow of his devilish smile that just asked to be punched… but also to be prided on and be loved.

Or, the way he’d glow whenever the army was in a crisis; his annoyingly charming voice and protective nature never faltered in a time of need. He’d lend an ear or his arms whenever anyone needed it; even to Innes himself. Never, in those moments of false pride, would Ephraim let a single smug remark leave his mouth. The smallest details, Ephraim would miss, but never about those he had cared about. Whenever Eirika, Tana, Seth, or Innes were vulnerable, he’d take heed. However, for Innes, he barely showed much affection—which the Frelian Prince was content with, but… sometimes, even a prince needs comfort. He felt grateful for Seth’s kind demeanor the day before, but that felt more like friendly advice than a loving hand; however motherly Seth can be at times.

Innes couldn’t tell what had made him feel so strongly for Ephraim’s safety and happiness, but, whatever it was, it caused him pain just to think about it.

“Your eyesight will worsen if you stare into the sun.” Seth’s voice broke through Innes’s thoughts, “May I escort you elsewhere?”

“I am… alright.” Innes steadily responded, still intent on staring at the blaring curtains.

“Innes!” Ephraim shook the dazed tactician, of which he had no clue that said tactician’s mindset was falling by the second.

Ephraim had no clue what rage of jealousy was in his rival’s head; jealous of his own sister because of her ability to do everything he himself wanted, jealous of his rival in still being able to move…

Innes blinked rapidly and knocked Ephraim’s hand away from his shoulders.

“What is it, you imbecile?!” Innes shouted, his face hot with embarrassment.

“Brother, can you calm down?!” It was Tana who responded to the Frelian Prince’s brash manners. Innes scoffed and swerved his head to the side; his wavy hair covering most of his emotion in that angle.

Ephraim let out a deep, worrying sigh, and glanced back at the prickly archer’s emotional sister for a brief moment before turning back to the former. Innes let his eyes peek at his—admittedly—handsome rival from under his wall of hair. He was unsure if said rival took notice.

“Innes,” the heir of Renais refused to leave. His voice was firm, but soft. On his face, a warm, concerned smile was forming. “We’re only worried. I could take you somewhere if you’d only ask.”

“I do not require you, nor anyone’s assistance.” Innes swiftly and near-immediately snapped.

Within the room grew a harsh silence. Everyone darted their eyes around nervously, hoping only for a chance to find an answer as to why the sniper had been so much more… quick to defend himself.

What Innes never noticed, however, was Ephraim’s expression. The Renais Prince stared deep at what could’ve been seen from the curtain of hair Innes still beheld and hid within. The sullen and hurt expression he could barely see was enough for the teal-haired rival.

Innes never noticed anything Ephraim did that was just for him. He was so blinded by the lack of self-love that he was unaware if any other had such feelings for him. His heart was broken, and so was his mentality that was… never really the best in the first place.

All that nonsense that Innes spoke of being “perfect” just to be a good king… Perhaps it had done him in. Coupled with the awful feeling of never being able to fully recover your immobile legs… It must be painful beyond describing.

. . .

That morning meeting was the worst he could’ve ever been through. Worse yet was the fact that Ephraim still had to carry him around. However, when Innes expected a conversation, he only received a… calming silence, and a stronger grip than was normally was felt. The bitter tactician had only—perhaps—imagined such…? Only being led on by his desperation for some kind of emotion from his rival towards himself, and the lack of a finishing word to what said rival’s actions consisted of…

…He hated every second of being with Ephraim. Only because his heart could never still, and… fear of being found out about how he truly feels about the neighboring Prince, only to be thought as abnormal and be rejected.

The fear would never subside, no matter how hard he tells himself that Ephraim doesn’t find him strange or… overly clingy. No matter how many times he tells himself that being afraid is normal, and that it was perfectly okay to let his guard down, he could never accept it, for fear of being distanced from the others that he deemed as being less capable than himself. True, most of the members of their army were younger than he, but it wasn’t only that. He had to appear and BE perfect.

And the loop comes back around.

He tried to shake off the feeling of a pit growing within his chest, but he couldn’t. He just… couldn’t. He latched onto the olive green cloth that draped around his carrier’s shoulder, now revealed due to the cape being tossed lazily on the lobby floor…

Ephraim’s laugh pierced through Innes’s thoughts and made his heart jump a little in surprise.

“What’s with the grip?” The younger asked, “We’re only outside. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

…He was… correct.

The blue, sparkling sky, and the fresh breeze of the pines thathung off of the cliffs… the way the long grass danced with the cool wind… the way the fluffy clouds above provide brief periods of shade for the harshest of the summer sun’s rays…

He missed it. He missed it all.

He could hear himself and Ephraim—not too long ago—yelling out taunts to one another to keep going and keep pushing forward, even when their legs and arms were to give in.

One their bodies were tired, all they had to do was continue with their hearts, and nothing could’ve stopped them. Not even…

That was a month ago.

Innes sighs as Ephraim sets him down to sit on the soft, grassy plain. The latter prince sat next to him and relaxed. The clank of ivory against the ground startled Innes.

The sound came from the lance that Ephraim had strapped behind his back. It looked like a practice lance, rather than his own Siegmund.

“What did you bring a weapon for?” Innes then scoffed, “To mock me?”

Ephraim snapped his head to the right of him to look at Innes with an annoyed, yet concerned expression.

“No,” The younger prince huffed, “I want to help you.”

“How do you plan on accomplishing that?”

“It is simple, I assure you.”

“I highly doubt that anything more could come out of that hollow head of yours.”

Ephraim huffed again. He unstrapped his weapon and stuck the point into the earth, just right in between the Frelian prince’s bent knees.

“What is the meaning of—“

“Seize it, Innes.”

Ephraim’s voice was back to the stern, smooth voice that always manages to catch Innes’s attention, no matter how quiet he speaks. In fact, if he’s quieter, Innes is more likely to hear it, as, it feels unnatural.

However… There was something different about this voice, and his expression added to the concern that both felt—but for different reasons, each.

The teal in his hair managed to match the current coolness of the Renais prince’s expression; with his eyes thinned, and his lips pulled back into a closed snarl. His eyebrows furrowed into a mix of pain and frustration, with the surprisingly complementary look of victory. His nose scrunched as he stretched the muscles lining his mouth, and he tilted his head up to glare down triumphantly at his supposedly fallen rival.

Innes never has seen this face before… Why now?

“What are you planning?” The Frelian asked in an offended tone, but, in reality… He was fearful. His hands shook and grappled the grass.

“I told you.” The now-stoic lord knelt down and brushed his hands against the quivering archer’s to pull his hands closer to the stick that was so within reach that it hurt.

“Unhand me!” Innes spat and revolted against the mobile prince, but he hardly tried in letting go. He felt weak against the large, warm hands of the brash fighter, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Innes.” Ephraim grumbled. “I won’t hurt you.”

Ephraim loosed his grip, but moved the rugged, scarred hands to wrap around the javelin. Slowly and steadily, the lancer moved the sniper’s hands further up the stick until he could no longer reach.

“Stand.” He commanded.

“What—“

Before Innes had a chance to respond, Ephraim pulled the hands away from the lance and yanked them to be as high up as they could get, regarding Innes’s condition. With the other hand, he stabilized the archer’s shivering body.

Innes yelled in pain, and Ephraim lowered him back to the ground, but never let go of his hands. Most likely due to not paying attention, and not really meaning anything towards the screaming soldier… however tightly he was grasping them.

“You bastard…!” Innes growled between heaves.

Ephraim then separated the hands and took one in each of his own, as if holding a princess’s. He sighed and let Innes’s head drop onto his shoulder.

“You want to be able to move again, don’t you?” The shorter prince—who has now become the taller’s therapist—whispered, “Do not give up, no matter how painful it is. Promise me that we will fight together again.”

“Ephraim…?” Innes slowly looked up to meet his rival’s gaze, “You…Why do you, yourself, wish for me to walk once more…?”

The usual sunniness of the Renais twin’s smile came back as he chuckled at how vulnerable Innes was being. The wanting of praise is evident now more than ever, and a shimmer had filled the once-darkened eyes of the Frelian heir. Ephraim found it… endearing. It reminded him of the time when he and Eirika were young… but… it was different, this time. He couldn’t figure out why.

“Your presence on the field is greatly appreciated!” He grinned, now back to his usual, kind self, “No one else can keep up with me on foot. And…”

“And…?” Innes repeated, with a rising tone at the end to indicate that he longed for an answer. He never did take Ephraim to be the one to lead him on… But, simultaneously, the teal-soaked prince always seemed to confuse both his mind and his heart, always making the olive archer second-guess when he knows the answer, full and well.

Ephraim shook his head. “Ah, never mind that.”

…Really? Ephraim—the obnoxious, brainless, animal that only follows instinct—threw away an answer as if he thought it to be useless to the conversation…?

‘Thought’ is the key word.

Who knew that the Prince of Renais had the capability to think for himself… Innes’s mind rain amuck, but was amused all the same. He never thought of Ephraim to be able to have such feeling towards an opinion that the blue prince, himself, had.

Feelings of uncertainty…

Feelings of doubt…

…For a moment—even if only a split-second—the ivory-green prince felt as if him and the unreachable fire had a connecting spark. Hah… if only.

“Well,” Ephraim chuckled, and placed one of his Innes’s hands upon his corresponding shoulder, and the other hand felt snug, tucked around his rival’s waist. “Let us continue. Sitting here won’t help your legs.”

The Frelian’s expression shifted from slight amusement to a panicked look. The only thing he felt was worry and fear, and never really completely felt the hands shift position upon his own body. He never attempted to pull away, and embraced the warmth he’ll soon never receive once fully recovered.

However, the pain he experienced in his locked legs still left him in a small sting, repaired only by the opposing male’s sweet smile and surprisingly tender hands. He shook in fear from the excessive pain, though, Ephraim could hardly feel it.

Though ‘hardly’, he could still sense the quaking in the hands was not his own, however slight it was.

“Innes,” Ephraim’s stoic tone returned, as swift as untouched water stills. “Look at me.”

The shocked archer reluctantly rose his lowered head to face the subtly stunning male in front of him.

The way his features contorted with worry, but kept the warmth and support that laced his voice every breath that he took whilst he spoke with the injured man he assisted everyday… The way his deep blue eyes shimmered despite having his back to the sun…

“You want to spar with me again, correct?” He teased, but in the same tone as when he called the name of the one he wants to burn his flame within.

“Show me that you will. Show me that anger that makes you persevere, despite the fact. Show me that—despite saying you would—you won’t have to crawl your way through again.”

His voice then cracked.

“Show me… That we will meet again upon the battlefield as allies.”

He slowly began to stand, with much less force than before, leaving the plunged spear as a sour reminder of the pain behind the archer’s knees and thighs.

“Because…” He continued, dragging Innes’s attention back to that silky voice, “…I wish to see it as much as you want it back.”

Innes scoffed his usual scoff of amusement. Due to the lack of doing so, it felt unspeakably uncomfortable and unfitting.

“You… dare think that I hate needing help from you as much as you miss me from the field, by your side…?”

“You know that was not my intention.” The Renais prince nearly lost balance.

“Too late to take it back, Prince Ephraim.” The broken soldier’s voice showed challenge, but his expression showed pain and longing.

Of course, Innes hated being assisted by Ephraim, but, what hurt the most was being away from him, and not able to monitor his movements to accurately shift his steps accordingly. He worried frequently for the prince, and that alone was shown once he took that first blow for him—the event that started it all.

He wants to brush shoulders again with the cocky hero, whilst standing back-to-back with him every chance they get.

He wanted it so badly.

Ephraim laughed and the fire in his eyes was brought back. It had faded so subtly that not even Innes had known it had died the amount it did.

“Fine, fine.” The rugged prince snorted, “Join me again, Innes.”

“I will never reject a challenge.”

“Oh, how I know that all too well.”

—————

“Innes!“

Ephraim’s raspy, loud voice reached out to the archer’s voice more than it should have.

“Hrk—!” Innes choked as he was thrown aside with the sheer size of the armor, alone. Coupled with the force of the shove, the sniper toppled more than he had expected to, even with his still-weak legs that were almost ready to fully recover. However, his selfishness, pride, and impatience had forced his legs to do what it shouldn’t have been able to, yet… He was able to keep up—

Until now, that is; when he had found himself at the mercy of navy armor smiting the injured man aside to rush him into safety.

…That wasn’t all.

**“EPHRAIM!”**

…Before he knew it, his rival had fallen before him, and the enemy had retreated, leaving the limp body a fleeting reminder of what never should’ve happened.

The thudding of armor against the grassy field that was stained black with harsh rain felt all too familiar.

Innes bit back the sting in his throat as he turned the body to face the sky it seemed so close to.

The fire in Ephraim’s sapphire-like eyes dimmed until all there was left was a shadowy sheen of the damage he took for the unsuspecting archer. HIs hand attempted to clasp against the rivaling prince’s, but they were so weak and bound back by his gloves that they couldn’t be felt through all the hot pain that splashed through Innes’s chest at that given moment.

…And his voice…

“Heh…” He chuckled, “Pay…back…?”

Suddenly, as though a flaming blade had pierced the darkened sky, all was heard was silence… and the harsh rain that befell the fields once more. Despite what anyone wanted to believe, they certainly have lost more than just a battle.

“Eph… Ephraim…!”

Innes shook the inbreathing hunk of thick armor as harshly as the sky sounded its judgement thunder. Nothing had hurt more than holding a bad dream that had come true. The now-weeping prince desperately grasped the other in an attempt to call back that same fire… however, it seemed that all trials were proved to fail. It seemed that all the Frelian heir had once longed to lose had been lost, and nothing—_nothing_—will ever replace this horrid pit in his heart.

. . .

“Prince Innes…” Seth’s voice soothed as he placed a hand upon the mourning royal’s shoulder, “Please, forgive us.”

A few seconds had passed, and the scarlet-clad retainer took it in his heart to leave the drooping sniper alone, however--

“No…” Innes responded, “It is not to be anyone else’s fault but my own.”

“Milord…” Seth trailed off, but left it at that. With a bow, he swiftly turned his heel and exited the quarters that appeared as if sorrow had cursed them.

Tana’s loud sobbing could be heard from even within the room the two princes were in, which felt airtight to one of them. He cared nought for his sister’s bawling, as he drowned it out amidst all his thoughts, and he constant shifting of his chair against the hard floor, as he found it difficult to comfortably sit still, despite the situation.

The silence was even more unbearable than anything else. There were no groans of pain, no jagged breathing, no hitching sobs… even the harsh typhoon felt like nothing but a muffled cry for help. It felt as if the Frelian knight’s thoughts could be heard over the seemingly endless and still quiet.

He hated it. It felt so… unnatural. It felt strange and empty for a room to be filled with Ephraim’s presence, but not hear his booming voice. Hearing an “I hate you” In his voice would be better than the current atmosphere that made it hard to breathe.

…It didn’t take more than a few minutes of this torture for Innes to start speaking, as if he’d receive an answer. He slowly stood from his chair; a slight soreness spreading through the backs of his legs.

His cut hands finally brushed against the resting prince’s left hand, and held it with as much strength as if he was touching a butterfly’s wings.

A butterfly who will now no longer be able to fly.

Just feeling the cold growing on his close rival’s fingers sent a pang through his chest… And that pain, alone, was enough to send him spiraling into another loop of grief.

He gripped the hand as tight as he could, as if the pressure could reach those cold eyes.

“Come back…”

He started, finally mustering up the fake confidence to bring back the prince that seemed so far gone, as if preforming a resurrecting spell. Now that he finally felt loss, he felt as if he was able to understand Grado’s prince’s actions at last. He asked himself if Ephraim ever felt as if he wanted to bring Lyon back, but that made the archer’s heart shatter more.

“You cannot hear me… however…” Innes shook his head, “Please… Wake up…”

He began to let his tears fall freely. He began to hear sound once more. His chest began to burn with some type of warmth… But he refused to listen. He refused to take his attention off of the man in front of him.

“I beg of you… You cannot leave now—It was my fault this had happened. I…”

He nuzzled the knuckles of the curled hand.

“I am deeply sorry. Please… for all of us… return. If this is a joke… none of us are laughing. I… I had feared this would happen. I have been for a long while. Do not make it come true… Please…”

He then softly moved the hand to touch his forehead.

“Was this all you wanted…? To fight alongside me once more, just to leave us all behind…? That is not true… correct…? With this, I… I only ask you to breathe again. I… I do not care for if you can move or not… I only want to see you breathing. To see you look at me again…”

The final stop for the hand was against the archer’s stained lips.

“For Eirika, Tana, Seth… for Lyon… for me.”

He hitched forward as he choked out a sob.

“Come back…! I… I take back everything I had said back then… about you… I truly value you. You are the only one that can keep up to my pace… and your companionship is… lively. Please… I… I do not care how many times I must break my legs in order for your eyes to open again… I hate you being quiet! I hate the thought of you leaving the battlefield because of something I had taken my attention off of for a brief moment! I… I hate it…! I would give anything for you to come back… It has only been an hour, however, I…”

He could barely form words at this point.

“…I miss…”

_Your voice, your brash attitude, your smile, your eyes, the way you say my name, the way you laugh—_

“…you…”

He planted a half-hearted kiss upon the hand, and it somewhat freed the emotion he held within his chest.

“Ephraim… I beg of you…”

He refused to believe that the heir to the Renais throne was truly lost, but that refusal was a mix of disbelief and… belief. Disbelief in the fact that he does not want to accept that the prince had truly fallen, and belief for… that he hopes that he will certainly come back. They seem like a given to be opposing feelings, but… something about them feel different than what would initially be thought. It was something he couldn’t describe, but he—for once—wanted to trust his instinct; as the soon-to-be king of Renais had always taught.

“Open your eyes… Speak to me once again… Keep your portion of our promise… Do not let this be the last time I speak to you.”

He sighed, and loosened his grip of the limp male’s hand as more minutes passed in silence—

**“Don’t…”**

Innes flinched. His heart stopped, and his breathing hitched. Silence resumed, but only to hear that familiar voice again. Was it his delusion of immense desperation? Or was it fact…?

“Don’t…” It repeated, “…let go…”

Innes gasped, and quickly closed the growing space between the two once more.

“Ephraim…!” He nearly shrieked, “You—you are—“

“Innes…” Ephraim interrupted by moving his hand to touch the right cheek of the prince he called. “Have you been… crying…?”

Oh… right. The green-draped archer’s emerald eyes shifted uncomfortably as he made the slightest attempt to dry them, but was stopped by the more-injured hero. Never, though, did he ever make a movement as to signal that he hated the contact. How strange how far he’d come from then—always knocking away Ephraim’s feats of teasing affection, but now… he’s embracing it. All of it.

“It…” Innes attempted to fool, but failed rather bluntly, drinking in the warmth that the opposing male’s hand gave off.

“Innes…” Ephraim called with the softest and most warm voice he could muster through all his pain. “I’m so sorry…”

“Do not blame yourself, please.” Innes begged, but saying the word that signified his innate desperation seemed to grow old for him. He could taste a bitter feeling on the tip of his tongue as the words he said started to blend and make nothings.

“I—“ Ephraim let out a sharp yell of pain as he sat up.

“Why would you—“ Innes worriedly scolded, but was cut short by another one of his rival’s selfish actions.

“It hurts, Innes…” He wheezed out as he wrapped his arms around the skilled sniper’s shoulders. Beneath all of that was a carefully placed chuckle of pain and… relief.

“I…” Innes’s heart shattered once those words came out of someone like Ephraim’s mouth. Someone so confidant and brave… a hero to all, but stubborn to those close… Those words did not mean he was weak, but that he had suffered a great pain for those he wanted to protect.

“I know it does…” The weeping prince was at a loss for words, and that was all he could say to reassure the barely-breathing male in front of him as he, too, began to embrace. He gripped the back of the Renais prince, unintentionally peeling the bandages, as he was so used to seeing cloth that he could grasp, but never had a chance to.

“Just breathe…” He added, gently whispering his all of his worries into the ear of the one who he’d least expect to listen.

With that piece of advice, the Renais prince’s breathing began to smoothen, if only barely. It was enough for Innes. Anything was enough for him at this moment.

“Innes…” Ephraim suddenly muttered, “Are you… alright…?”

Innes’s heart jumped and he pulled away from the embrace as fast as he could to meet Ephraim’s eyes. The latter winced.

“You… are asking ME?!” The tearful male gripped at the inquisitor’s shoulders. “You just woke up and I—THIS is what you—“

The bandaged male’s gaze widened as the one in front of him audibly broke down. The former placed his sore arms in the crook of the latter’s neck, as if to calm both of them down and ground them, as if they were to both fly away, amidst their own argument.

“I cannot believe that—THAT is what you think is appropriate to ask, after we nearly LOST you!” Innes managed to belt out, the warmth from two streams on his cheeks flushing his face.

“I…” Ephraim tapped the weeping prince’s neck a bit to reroute attention back to his own face, “I did this for you.” He smiled, genuinely. The welcoming aura it set off… it felt familiar. Innes felt at home, finally.

“I—I know!” Innes swiftly wrapped Ephraim back into a deep embrace. “That is why I…”

His words faded into the air that was soon beginning to let up. Nothing mattered anymore. All that needed to happen had happened, and all that needed to be said had been said, save for…

It didn’t matter. All that was important was that Ephraim was alive; barely breathing, but alive, and being held in Innes’s arms. Nothing mattered but them. Their status, their looks—nothing mattered now.

Ephraim smiled at Innes’s vulnerability, and sunk back into those fibrous arms he secretly felt safe within, as much as he felt jealous.

“All will be alright.” He whispered, and let his hands crawl up to Innes’s face. “You need only be happy.”

“How can I…?!” Innes’s fragile voice shook, “I nearly lost you!”

Ephraim chuckled again, “Then feel happiness that I am here for you.” He then pulled Innes’s face closer to his, as if telling a secret that only they need to hear.

“I promise to never leave your side, ever again.” He barely finished as he trapped Innes into a lock of his lips.

…Innes jumped back after a moment passed, feeling immense heat spread through his neck and face. His breathing sped up, and his eyes ran laps around his head.

“Wh—What was that about?!” He yelled, feeling around his mouth to find that sting of the taste of blood that he accidentally felt.

Ephraim laughed, “Does that not explain all of it~?” He smirked for the first time in what seemed like ages, “Or do I need to say it for you to properly understand?”

Innes embarrassedly sauntered forward. “I…” He gulped, showing an expression of genuine worry and…

“Are you lying to me?” He thinned his eyes and showed a slight grimace.

“No.” Ephraim lovingly scoffed, “Why would I do that to you?”

Innes looked away. “To tease me. To get the upper hand.” He sighed, and moved his gaze back to the smirking mess in front of him that his heart was about to burst to if they touched even once more.

“Innes…” That smirk then quickly changed to an unreadable, placid expression that was a borderline scowl. “I thought… you, of all people, could tell what I felt.”

“What—“ Innes backed away once more, but was harshly pulled in before he could leave Ephraim’s reach.

“Innes.” He called again, exploding the chest of the one he called, “You have opened my heart.”

He then lowered Innes’s face to reach his, just barely brushing their lips, as if he wanted to plant these words inside of his opposer—

**“I am yours.”**

They both pressed their way together, finding their way in the middle. Ephraim was tender and sweet, while Innes declared his longing and vowed to never let go in a tight hold.

For the second time, it felt as if Innes held a connection to his stubborn rival, feeling what both felt in this long, winding road to finally find one another’s hearts and repair them. He finally felt Ephraim’s end of the tunnel, and that his feelings were being reciprocated completely and without fault. He finally knew what he saw in the latter—his brashness, but also his gentle hold on what he once lost. He felt Ephraim’s sadness and his reluctance to try to understand his emotion. He felt Ephraim’s fear to losing more of what he wants to keep safe, and he has felt that same hatred of fighting to make sure he lives another day. He had finally found all that he needed to make sure none of this was for nothing… and at a great timing, as well. Had more time passed…

…Once that had woven over, Ephraim took Innes’s left hand and pressed it to his own face. Innes flinched, due to the familiarity of the action, while Ephraim knew nothing about it, and merely thought of it as a movement of surprise. He kissed the ring finger and placed a gentle smile upon it.

“Do you now know?” Ephraim closed his eyes and hummed, “I want to protect you."

He then flattened the hand, and placed it against his chest. “I want to know that I will never leave you. I truly do feel as if there is something we both have.”

Innes felt the quickened pulse of the smug male in front of him, and felt oddly relaxed, knowing that they both shared the same feeling.

“Care to inform…?” He asked in an uncomfortably sheepish tone.

Ephraim laughed his hearty, sunny chuckle that always made Innes want to laugh back, even though he’d just sound grumbly and inconvenienced.

“Well…” Ephraim’s heartbeat shivered, “Isn’t it obvious?”

He grinned sweetly and put deep pressure onto the hand that lay still against his shaking chest.

** _“I love you, Innes.”_ **

…Both of their beats had skipped at the same time. Never had Innes thought it would feel so satisfying to hear something as soft and passive as a simple declaration of shared emotions.

He grasped the fingers that stuck out from behind his hand, and gently made a fist over the bandages that covered Ephraim’s nearly-fatal wounds.

“I…” He hesitated. If Ephraim could say it, so could he… Right…? After all, they’re only words. Anyone could say them. So… Why is he silent? Why did it linger at the back of his throat like some sort of sickness? Why can’t he just say the one thing that he wanted to all along? How could it be so difficult, when all he wanted was wrapped up into a little present box, ready for Ephraim to take it in his hands?

“Innes.” Ephraim called, and brushed his unoccupied hand against the hesitant male’s cheek, still damp with tears. “What, have I rendered you speechless?” He teased. However, that was far from being a lie.

He took Innes’s body into his arms once more and leaned up. Both of his arms wrapped around his then-rival with a loving tinge to the way he embraced. His hands formed a barrier of warmth and protection to the scarred man he held, giving even the slightest indication that he would want to stay like that forever.

“You know…” Ephraim suddenly whispered in a strained tone, “I will have to become king.”

“Y…yes, I am aware.” Innes retorted, relieved at the sudden topic change, but still not able to shake the fact that he had been bested at something he thought he knew so much about.

“I will have to be wed off to a maiden.” Ephraim continued, strengthening his hold.

“I am… also aware of that.” Innes sighed, a slow feeling of regret boring a hole into his back.

“Are you alright with that?”

“It… is inevitable.”

“I never asked for that.”

Ephraim rested his chin onto Innes’s shoulder, as if pouting. As if he was asking for a proper answer. As if he was looking for a distinct “no”.

“I asked if you are alright with it.” He added, “Stop going with the rules.”

He gripped one of Innes’s hands and choked out a rather hurt tone, contrasting his usually healthy, chipper voice. It must’ve been due to his wound… It had to be…

“Follow what your heart says.” He whimpered.

Innes’s heart stung. What has happened in these few minutes his rival has been awake…? His head spun in an erratic pattern as he attempted to process everything that had happened thus far. Was he delusional? Or was this what had been lingering in Ephraim’s mind this entire time…?

“I…” Innes muttered for the umpteenth time as he began to skirt around the question and supposedly heartfelt request. “It tells me to not interfere with your decision.”

“Liar!” Ephraim hoarsely scolded.

Innes stepped back, causing the injured rival to nearly fall. Both of their expressions contorted into a cesspool of hurt and defiance.

“I—I only wish for you to be happy.” Innes sighed.

“I will not be!” Ephraim raised his voice higher than Innes thought possible. “I will only be content if you are there to rule alongside me!”

“Do you understand what will occur if two kings rule?” Innes scrunched his nose and pulled back from clobbering the stubborn male, but only out of reluctance to fully understand his heart and what it tells him.

“I will make them understand.” Ephraim sighed and sat back onto the bloodied bed. “It will be a change, but… I am sure they will soon come to believe that love can come from within anywhere.”

“Such a fool..” Innes stifled a laugh, “Hearing that come from someone like you is… surprising.”

“What can I say?” Ephraim chuckled, “You have taught me much about opening my heart.”

Innes flinched, and stared at the injured male for a while. What did he mean by that? “I… have…?” The bewildered prince asked.

“You seem to always give away hints about how you feel.” Ephraim pointed out, and smiled gently, “Besides, would you cry this much for someone you disliked?”

Innes’s cheeks grew a burning flame from within, as if Ephraim’s warm heart had casted some type of magic on them.

“A-are you alright, ruling with me at your side?” Innes changed the topic and averted his gaze.

Ephraim rose his back to cup the embarrassed male’s face. “I would not be asking if I was not. You are much more knowledgable in ruling, I will admit.”

“You are a shameless fool.” Innes retorted.

“Well…” Ephraim chuckled once more, “You know that my heart is yours.”

“A-as to I.” Innes mumbled, even though he might’ve fallen harder for Ephraim than his rival did him.

——————

Innes sighed as he fixed the Winter Daphnes that lined the hallways of the newly decorated Castle of Renais; his white coat trailing behind as he swiftly made it from vase to vase. His callused hands brushed against the veils that were made in an attempt to liven the crumbling castle.

“Beautiful, is it not?” An unfamiliar, feminine voice made it to the ears of the archer, making him swiftly turn his heel on prompt.

“Ah, you must be his suitor.” He bowed with an arm on his front, and one upon his back. “I am Prince Innes of Frelia.”

The woman had told her name, and confirmed to be the bride for the day’s wedding. Innes’s heart somewhat dried and crumbled, even though he knew it wasn’t meant to be her that took the Renais king’s arm.

“You will find him to be a well man.” He gently smiled, though… His expression never did manage to reach his eyes.

“I already have.” She responded, and curtseyed, then walked her way to the room of preparations. Her green hair caught Innes’s eye, but he never thought about it too much.

Though she never meant to pass her action off as rude and standoffish, Innes’s breathing hitched and a brief scowl appeared on his face as the turned his head away.

He made his way outside of the castle, and stood in the training grounds as the snow engulfed him.

Suddenly, a warm, uncovered hand had reached his back.

“Why are you here alone?” The familiarity of the roughness of the voice had stung his ears.

The voice had thrown a thick cape upon the Frelian’s back to keep him warm.

“Should I be forging bonds with your bride?” Innes scoffed.

The Renais king’s laughter fed the flame that stay in Innes’s heart since that day it was given to him.

“No, I suppose not.” Ephraim leaned in to see Innes’s expression.

“Wh—what?” Innes barked, and attempted to shrug off the cape that clung to his broad shoulders. “And—remove this before she sees us like this.”

“Mmh.” Ephraim huffed, but compiled and took it upon his own back once more. “But, you should get used to it after today.”

“I…” Innes averted his gaze and shakily sighed, “I hope so.”

Ephraim sighed and allowed Innes to think in his own world, knowing the pressure that was upon him to defile the wedding.

“You are soon to be sitting on the throne with me…” Ephraim let out a deep breath of relief. “My heart can hardly keep still.”

Innes hated to admit it, even with them being together for a while—but, his heart was about to burst. Even though… It was rather painful, seeing Ephraim get wed to someone else, however fake their wedding will be.

The archer rubbed his stained hands together—not due to cold. Funnily, his hands were rather warm. All of him was warm. Standing next to the king he fell in love with was enough to keep him toasty in the snow, as if he was wearing a warm blanket in a bed. Honestly, he could feel like that even if he was only wearing boxers.

. . .

That evening was unbearable. His hands shook as he stood in the back. Many guests had offered their spot to the Frelian, but he turned the offer down quickly, for fear that his plan would be foiled. Ephraim managed to spot his dirty-green hair and laughed to himself a bit before the bride came. Unfortunately, Innes wasn’t looking to see that face of warmth and pure love that he seemed to be weak for.

The horns and the velvet red flags that hung from them meant that his time would soon come. The bride inched closer and closer, scooting down the isle. Innes’s heart nearly slammed out of his chest in an attempt to just hurry and seize the king that stood at the end, who was shifting uncomfortably in a tight suit that the archer never stopped to realize.

The blinding white is one thing—but the hints of soft blue that complimented the winter aesthetic of the wedding had seemingly faded into the snowy background. Blue roses decorated the king’s chest on his left, and connected to the thick cape that draped along his back. The underside of the coat’s tail was also a stunning blue—all of which seemed to correspond to his dazzling eyes and questionable hair color.

Speaking of his hair—the Renais king’s hairstyle was finally worthy of that of a ruler. The sides and half of his bangs were slicked back by a shimmering gloss, yet the loose hair he refused to comb back surprisingly went well with him, despite the occasion. There was also a golden pin that Eirika had handed to him right before the ceremony, and he tucked it behind his ear… saving it for… someone.

…Innes felt as if he was falling in love once more. Then, as if Tana was reading his mind—

“Ooh, he looks so handsome~!” She swooned, “I bet you feel so lucky!”

“Y-yes…” Innes gave up arguing with his sister before it even started. She wasn’t wrong, anyway.

“What?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips in offense and confusion, “You aren’t gonna retort?” How coincidental she should ask that.

Innes heaved in anxiety and lovestruck, “You would prefer it if I did?” He sighed a lighter load, “No use being loud for something that is true.”

“So you FINALLY decide to agree that you love him!” She grinned and tugged her older brother’s arm as tight as she grips her lance.

“Urgh…” Said brother groaned with a burning face, “I-it is wise if you quiet down.” He managed to stumble over his words as the horns played one last bar of their victoriously composed fanfare.

The man at the altar proceeded to babble nonsense that Innes couldn’t understand due to how loud his heart beat in his shaking chest. He coughed a couple of times in deep quiet to attempt to still himself—nothing worked. He knew his cue, and he knew this carefully executed plan had to turn out right, but… What is this feeling?

For once—did he have a feeling of regret? The feeling that—if something were to go wrong…

…Was he just to let the bride marry the adorably stupid king?

He couldn’t let injustice slide. That woman only was to marry Ephraim for—what—status and reproduction of the next line of royals? Innes loved that fool of a boy since… Oh Gods—how long has it been?

He took a deep breath after Tana had tapped his back to get his attention.

“Showtime.” She snickered. Innes slowly nodded and braced for his run, however—

A blue blur came running at him at full speed to grab his hand.

“Agh—?!” Innes barely made a coherent noise as the speed of the scene twisted and turned; slowing and accelerating at the king’s every will.

He was grabbed to the middle of the runway, and was embraced so tightly that it felt like his body was being surrendered to the younger royal.

Once he was put down and—supposedly—had a chance to breathe, his lips were sealed shut by a surprisingly tight kiss. Sure, his head spun, and—yes; he did want to punch the king at his own wedding, but... something about it seemed so… sorrowful. It was a happy event, and yet…

They had parted—too soon, it seemed—and the crowd was silent for a few moments. Innes’s mouth had stung with longing to once more place another kiss upon those dragging lips as the Renais king had pressed himself up against the archer.

“Sorry.” Ephraim chuckled and looked up with the most sinister and smug expression—

“I could not wait much longer.”

Innes’s heart burst, and it was clear that the drunkenly smiling rival had felt it.

…So, you wanna tell us where that sorrowful feeling came from again, Innes?

As they both started to laugh, the crowd started to cheer—though a slow start. It started with the army they travelled with—then the advisors…

…In the end, it seemed that—even though some people disapproved, there were those that still supported. Even though it seemed like many were confused and disgusted, many _more_ were happy for the unlikely duo.

Innes chuckled to himself as he heard some people ask how he “nailed himself a king”. What a story to tell.

“I…” Innes darted his eyes. “I did not miss my cue, did I…?”

. . .

That night, their traveling army had a special spot at the dining table.

“It’s about time.” Colm mocked and grinned. Ephraim returned the gesture. What a weird action to mirror.

“It is, is it not?” Natasha laughed her jolly, motherly laugh as she gave her congratulations to the couple.

“Really?” Innes asked; half embarrassed, half surprised.

“Of course.” Joshua snorted, “I had a sneaking suspicion that something was up with you two.”

“Wh—what…?” Innes raised a brow; just barely tired enough to not argue as much.

“What?” Joshua repeated, “You guys looked at one another _way_ too often.”

“A-ah.” The newlyweds glanced at each other, and the group shared a hearty laugh.

“See?” The Tempest King shrugged his shoulders as he smirked a devilish grin.

“I am deeply ecstatic that you two have found your way.” Franz inputted to the delightful mood.

“Indeed.” Seth nodded, “I only wish that your happiness would transfer to—“

“Enough of that!” Eirika pouted in a way so animated that it rivaled Tana’s expressions. “I will let my own heart decide that!”

“I would only wish to agree.” Seth said in a solid tone, with a little bit of a sarcastic spice.

“Glad to see that everyone else is lively, as well.” Tethys tapped her goblet and chuckled.

The rest of the group agreed.

Ephraim cleared his throat. “Yes, I am truly the happiest man in the world, right now.”

“I’d beg to differ!” Tana pointed to Innes as the archer promptly slammed his head against the polished wood.

“Urgh… someone say the toast already.” He groaned.

Eirika and Tana shared a giggle, and they raised their goblets.

“To love and triumph!” The teal-haired maiden smiled benevolently.

“And for all of us to find a perfect match someday!” The navy-draped, giddy princess snickered.

“Tana!” Eirika scolded and bumped her arm.

The Frelian merely laughed, and the rest of the group cheered in perfect harmony.

. . .

“A—and then…?” A voice concernedly questioned.

“Th-they burned the weapon shack!” A drunken, slurring woman had slammed her cup on the table in amusement.

Innes held his hand as laughter sounded throughout the room—even coming from the man he just wed that evening.

“There’s even more!” The king spouted and stood from his seat, “I heard they also got a royal guard discharged!”

The laughter refused to subside.

Innes’s head started to hurt from the lack of food he ate—coupled with the alluring taste of that alcohol. He convinced himself that this wasn’t a feeling to think on too much.

“Urgh,” He let out a voiced sigh of discomfort, “You really are insufferable.”

“Oh, come on!” Ephraim’s chipper demeanor seemed to make Innes’s pain go away. “Lighten up! Everyone is here; you should at least TRY to make it look like you are remotely attempting to have fun.”

“I—“ The Frelian gave up arguing. “Alright.”

He smiled as he reminisced on how far they’ve come—as a group… and his relationships. He remembered the exhilaration of battle and the wind that swept his long hair back as he ran through open fields. He remembered his hate for anyone who dared not think and went by instinct—but he remembered when he first started to harbor any kind of feeling towards the idiot that was Ephraim. He remembered how he hated that fool’s wide grin and massive ego—but he was right. He never could lose, huh…? No matter how close it got, he never lost himself. He chuckled to himself; then it formed into a bright laughter. Soon enough, his laugh was drowned out by the others, but for a different reason than just to find jokes amusing.

Ephraim glanced over at the sentimental prince beside him as he sat back down in his chair. His heart jumped when he completely took in the peaceful face of genuine laughter that the Frelian prince never really did show so easily. A bright red formed on his cheeks, but hoped that others thought it as an aftermath of too much to drink.

“Innes…” He let fall out of his stained lips from the wine. He chuckled as he leaned over to plant a kiss on the pale prince’s right cheek.

Innes immediately flung his head around to meet the eyes of the king, but was met with a smug, fluttering expression.

“Wh—what was that for?” He raised his voice in surprise, and the laughter subsided.

“Sorry,” Ephraim’s smirk grew ever wide, “You just seemed off guard.”

“Why you—!” Innes sneered, but turned his head away in embarrassment. “Gah…”

“Whaaaaat~?” The blue motif seemed all too opposite for his current expression as he leaned in more to get the averting male’s attention.

“Urgh…” Innes attempted to back away, but he was prevented from doing so when the king wrapped his long arms around the archer’s neck and shoulders.

“We’re wed. Does it matter?” Said king inquired with a suddenly stable tone. The question was laced with sass and challenge.

“We—“ Innes gulped, “There are guests here…!” He managed to get his voice just barely above a whisper.

“Ooooh~!” Tana hooted, but her mouth was covered by Eirika’s hand quickly. Seth sighed, and rubbed his temples. He somehow knew this routine.

“What does that mean?” The king let go of the prince. The prince found relief, but wanted the warmth back.

“We are surrounded in others!” Innes scolded and sat back in his chair, “This action is inappropriate for this time!”

“It’s only a kiss.” Ephraim exaggeratedly pouted. “Unless…”

He stood up and paced behind his seat, then came up from behind the flustered Frelian and embraced him.

“…You want something more~?” He teased.

“Hah—?!” Innes threw a good ol’ gut punch to the king and forced him to sit down. The crowd resumed their chipper laughter as they drowned away the feeling of uncomfortable warmth all throughout the night.

…As the crowd became distracted by the main couple, a single lady’s shadow crept behind the walls of the dining room, only covered by a long, white dress. She snickered as she took off her veil.

“Fooled again, I see!” She whispered to herself. “No one is as witty as L’arachel of Rausten!”

…That night was a bit strange. A room was cleared up that used to be for both the king and queen of the castle, so that Innes had a place to stay. He told the maids to leave most of the room how it was as to not disturb the peace of the presences of the king and queen that lingered within the room. Though he didn’t believe in superstitions all that much, he still found it in himself to stay respectful to those that had passed.

He wandered around the cold castle with his clothes for the night, a long coat, and a handheld candle to light up the darkened corners of the newly renovated castle.

Surprisingly, despite being alone, he never felt as if he was in danger. Though, sleep is creeping up on him, he figured it would be best as if he explored the castle. He should get used to it.

There was nothing to be afraid about. Nothing would happen. Everyone is safe. That feeling grew in his chest, and soon, his back.

Wait.

“What are you doing outside?” Ephraim’s voice managed to smooth into Innes’s cold ears.

The thick cape was upon Innes’s back, who was staring out by the cliff. The snow had stained the mountainside, and blurred out any lines that were able to be seen. The wick had completely melted and a slight burn had began to form on the dazed prince’s hand.

“I…” Innes’s voice had trailed off.

Ephraim had a somber expression on his face and an equally somber chuckle.

“Was it another one of… those…?” He asked, and slightly leaned against the taller royal.

Innes shook his head.

“No.” He sighed, and faced toward the king. “I merely wanted to find my way through the castle. Once I had come to my senses…”

He glanced back to the view.

“I was here. And… now you are, as well.” He placed a gentle hand on the worried ruler’s cheek.

“I apologize if I had worried you.”

Ephraim sunk into the surprisingly warm hand and smiled.

“I see.” He hummed, “If you ever need me, though… I’ll always be here.”

“I know.” Innes chuckled, “I know that all too well.”

They stayed quiet for a few moments to share a rather dainty kiss.

“If you find it hard to fall asleep…” Ephraim shifted. “You can join me in my quarters.”

Innes chuckled. “You would rather stay in your own room thanrest in the one made for the rulers?”

“I don’t feel comfortable in a room made for kings.” Ephraim shrugged.

“Fine.” Innes sighed, and managed an awkward hug with what he was holding, “Then I’ll join you.”

“Really?” Ephraim’s eyes lit up and his expression returned to normal. He squeezed the sniper’s waist. “Thank you.”

“You WANTED me to be with you tonight?” Innes took the hug but felt his heartbeat shift into an irregular pattern.

“It would be strange if we were separated the night we wedded.” Ephraim came up with a strategic lie. Innes was impressed, but still didn’t take it.

“Uh-huh.” Innes scoffed.

“Well…” Ephraim darted his eyes, as if attempting to find a reason on the walls of the castle, or the trees.

“‘Well’ what?” Innes leaned down; this time, HE had the upper hand. “You can just tell me if you’re lonely.” He smugly laughed.

“I—“ Ephraim stopped himself and just buried his head into the sniper’s broad shoulders.

Innes sighed and waited. He knew it had to come up eventually…

...Ephraim’s muffled voice tickled Innes’s collar.

“Wh—“ Innes was started by the sudden warmth. “Say that once more…?” He confusedly requested.

Ephraim lifted his head up.

“Just hold me.”

Innes blinked rapidly.

“A-ah.” All the words drained as he considered the request. Did he mean what he had said before, at the dinner?

His head spun again. What had he gotten himself into…?

. . .

That morning, both of the newlyweds stumbled to the main lobby of the castle.

Innes slowly sat in a chair at the roundtable and slammed his head against it. Ephraim struggled to keep in laughter.

“Alright,” Seth began, already dressed for the morning as he leered at the unkempt royals. “What has happened, that we should know of?”

“Nothing.” Both Innes and Ephraim answered simultaneously; one with more enthusiasm and joy than the other.

“What has happened that we should NOT know of?” Seth inquired, gaining the attention of the Frelian princess as she skipped alongside her best friend.

“What happened?” Tana asked as she went to embrace Innes for a ‘Good Morning Hug’.

“Nothi—“ The Frelian prince’s face twisted in pain. “Agh…!”

The noise made Ephraim burst out in laughter.

Seth groaned as the two princesses stay oblivious.

“Your Majesty,” He slammed a dish on the table, “A word. PLEASE.”

Ephraim shrugged and exaggerated his lax gait. Innes was so damn close to shooting that bastard in the head.

“How is HE not in pain?” Innes asked himself as he pulled on his hair.

“Wait, what happened?” Tana asked once more.

Innes shook his head rapidly. “Do not. Please.”

“Huh…” Eirika stared into the distance as they heard Seth’s admonitory remarks and Ephraim’s relaxed answers of lack of care.

Innes grumbled and bashed his head back on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic shows how much I've improved, and how less cringeworthy of a person I am.
> 
> This took me literally a year to finish lolol. Based off of probably every single Ephrinnes fanfic ever bc why not ahahaha~ If you've written one, I've probably referenced it at LEAST once.
> 
> (Ephrinnes is probs my favorite ship outta this entire series, and FE:SS is my favorite game~)
> 
> Sorry if anything is inaccurate, it's been a while since I played FE:SS. 
> 
> I feel like I have an infatuation with the rival/polar opposite troupe hahah~
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this. I tried to make it as accurate as possible for the conditions and the personalities... ehhhhhhh.
> 
> (Eph is the WORST possible therapist. Good going--ya could've killed ya boifren.)
> 
> More Fire Emblem stuff happening soon. Next will most likely be a SoV one, where it is a "what if?" type story--one where it basically asks the question of "What if Alm and Berkut were raised together?"
> 
> Ah, best not to throw that tissue box away in the trash can, just yet.
> 
> Besides, we have two more chapters coming up for this one. Well, After-Story type chapters, but... It counts, don't it~?
> 
> For now, a takeaway from this one? Well, I wrote this when I was in a blue time of my life, but things got better for me, and I attempted to finish this story. So, I hope all of you feel better and refreshed after reading the slap-in-the-face ending that really just makes you process what happened. There is always a better ending for everyone. And, even if it seems that people don't love and support you, it'll get better. If it means anything, I'm here for you, and me not knowing who you are doesn't make you any less deserving of love and acceptance. I'm non-binary, and I was just completely confused from one side of last year to the beginning of this year. It might seem a little less severe compared to you, but, I want you to gain something from being who you are. So, there's always an answer; whether it comes early or not. It's never too late. Fire Emblem usually has a toxic community, but I assure you--there are people who genuinely have emotions in this community LMFAO. Don't be afraid to go out there. You are important, and I hope you realize that.
> 
> So, with that being said, remember to keep reading, and have more confidence in yourself. You already have one more friend. Right here. I love you--to everyone reading this, and even those who don't see this. Keep pushing forward, okay? Onward, my comrades!


End file.
